Robotech: Shattered Peace
by Lic Ruoruni Senshi
Summary: My first Robotech Fic. Takes place after the end of Robotech: Battlecry. Involves new characters and squadrons. Series and game characters do appear. please read and review. PG for violence in later chapters.
1. Friends and Comrades

Disclaimer I do not own Robotech or any of the characters other than the Shark squadron pilots and Jake Storm.  
  
Main Characters: Rick Cloud: Pilot, Shark VT squadron, He has dark blue hair and sky blue eyes and he is 5 ft 10in tall. His Colors are Black and Light Blue Jake Storm: Pilot, Ghostrider VT squadron, He has red hair and green eyes and he is 6 feet tall. His colors are black and green Izzy Randal: Pilot, Current leader of Wolf VT squadron  
  
Robotech: Shattered Peace  
Chapter 1: Friends and Comrades  
  
(0700 hours base 17)  
  
Eighteen year old Third Lieutenant Rick Cloud sat in a briefing session in one of Base 17's briefing rooms. Base 17 was located only a two hour flight by Veritech away from were the RDF first saw action, Macross Island. Rick had just been transferred from Wolf Squadron to Shark squadron. He had flown with some of the RDF's most famous pilots, Rick Hunter, Ben Dixon, Max and Miriya Sterling while in Skull squadron and in Wolf squadron he flew with Izzy Randal, who had been hospitalized after an accident involving Cloud. Randal had been made Wolf leader after Jack Archer went missing on a search and destroy mission to kill Zerral. Rick never had met Archer but heard plenty from Randal.  
  
"Okay Sharks, listen up" Commander Rob Jagosi entered the briefing room. "We have a twin squadron patrol over what was Macross Island between sectors 406 and 412 and sectors 419 and 424. Every pilot has two sectors to cover." Groans arose from the twelve pilots in the room "Hey, shut up, we're flying with Ghostrider squadron they have sector 413 through 418 and 425 through 430. We're airborne in fifteen, move."  
  
Cloud walked toward his new VF-1R Veritech fighter painted in the light blue and black on white scheme of Shark squadron. He walked around the sleek fighter before checking with his ground crew chief. "Hey Cloud" Rick turned and saw his old friend from the academy Jake Storm. He was wearing a gray and green flight suit, the same flight suit that the pilots of Ghostrider squadron. "Hey Jake, when did you get transferred Ghostrider squadron?" Rick asked the slightly taller red haired pilot. "I just got transferred last week, this is my first mission. Let's hope for some action." Jake responded laughing." Rick climbed into the cockpit as Jake headed for his green and gray Ghostrider squadron Veritech.  
  
(Several Hours Later)  
  
"Shark 004, this is Shark 006" Rick called to his flight leader "Lieutenant there is nothing in sector 412 proceeding to sector 419." Cloud throttled up his engines and headed for sector 419.  
  
(On the edge of Sector 419)  
  
"Cats Eye to Shark 006, come in Shark 006" Rick looked up to see the face of Corporal Maiyia "Dolphin" Mizimoto, the pilot of the Cats Eye recon aircraft currently in the area. "Shark 006 here, what's up Dolphin?" Rick answered. "Cloud there is a dogfight going on in your sector. The Veritech's pilot is unidentified so I don't know the pilot's skill level or what squadron they're from, so get your butt over there and help out!" Rick rolled his eyes. "She's always too critical" Rick thought as he checked his radar and replied "I read Cat Eyes I'm moving to intercept."  
  
Rick heard a call on his radio "This is Wolf leader requesting help." Rick smiled "Hey Izzy remember me?" Rick said. Rick could hear a groan over the radio. "How could I forget the most accident prone of my former pilots! I'm still not over the last air to air collision you were involved in!" The incident left Izzy in the hospital for three months and Rick an immediate transfer to Shark Squadron. "Yeah I remember that one." Rick replied. "You were lucky I didn't have you court martialed, kid." Izzy yelled over the radio. At 18 Rick was one of the youngest Third Lieutenants in the RDF's Veritech Squadrons, and being called kid was one of the things Rick hated being called. "Look Izzy lets cut the small talk and kill these Zentraedi."  
  
(Fifteen minutes later)  
  
"Well that's the rest of them Izzy. Man these rebel Zentraedi just don't give up." Rick said. "Hey Cloud how you get the glory and the girl?" Rick heard a voice come trough his radio. "What the heck! Jake what are you doing away from your sector?" Rick yelled. "I was just-" Jake started but was cut off by Maiyia "Wolf Leader take Shark 006 and Ghostrider 004 and get back to Base 17. It's under attack from multiple Zentraedi attackers. You are to join Shark and Ghostrider squadrons and defend the base from the Zentraedi aggressors. Cats Eyes out." Then Izzy cut in "All right boys you heard her, lets go." Izzy ordered "Yes Ma'am." Rick and Jake both responded simultaneously.  
  
(Fifteen Minutes later) Rick checked his radar. "OH MY GOD! Izzy I'm picking up over a hundred bandits, possibly Zentraedi." Rick screamed into the radio. He started to hear Shark and Ghostrider Squadron pilots. He could only hear them due to damage sustained to his communication system. "Where the heck did these Zentraedi come from?" "Shut up Shark 009 and watch your six." "Ghost 008, Ghost 008, watch it you got bandits on your six." "This is Ghost 008, can somebody clear my tail." "Shark leader, this is Shark 002, we just lost Sharks 004, 007 and 010." Then Izzy could be heard on the radio. "Shark leader this is Wolf leader, I have Shark 006 and Ghost 004 with me and we're engaging now." Then she talked to Rick. "Rick, you take Jake and help out the Tomahawk Destroids and the Destroid Defenders." "Alright Izzy, Jake stay tight with me go to Battloid mode." Both pilots changed their Veritechs to the Human like Battloid mode They found Shark 013's Veritech out of action so Jake, in an unusual act of balancing, double wielded two gun pods and went blazing away at the Zentraedi attackers. Meanwhile Rick found a spot behind some Destroid wreckage and sniped at the Zentraedi. Then two battle pods and an Officer pod snuck up on Rick and fired at him but his Veritech moved in time to dodge the shots. Rick reacted by filling both battle pods and the Officer pod with holes from 55mm gun pod, then He spent the rest of his rounds on the remaining Zentraedi. "Nice job Rick" Jake told Cloud "Thanks" Rick responded "Say Jake how about we do a flyby of the tower." "Alright! Now we're talking."  
  
(In Base 17's control tower)  
  
The flight controller at Base 17 sat scanning the sky for straggling Veritechs returning to base. Two Sea Sergeant helicopters had been deployed to pick up downed pilots. He checked his list of pilots on patrol along with a description of every pilot's Veritech. He noticed only one pilot was missing from each squadron, but they weren't missing for long. Just as he picked up coffee a VF-1R from Shark squadron and one from Ghostrider squadron streaked by creating a sonic boom that shook the tower, and the flight controller's coffee spilled on his uniform. "God, I hate those two"  
  
"You two are the most incompetent morons that I have ever seen. I should have you court-martialed. These wrecks that you call careers are of entirely your own making." Base 17's CO Capt. John Turkesa was ticked off at Rick and Jake the stunt they pulled. "You two idiots are lucky that Shark and Ghostrider squadrons are being merged into Phantom squadron. You two; however are to co-command a newly formed Shark squadron at a base in New Macross city, but your pilots are six like yourselves, troublemakers and showoffs." Rick and Jake both replied with a salute and an "Aye Sir" "Dismissed"  
  
Out in the corridor both pilots chatted as they headed for the transport on the flight deck. "Hey Jake two more things we have in common, we command the same squadron and we're both first lieutenants." Rick said laughing as they boarded the transport to their new squadron. 


	2. Character

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or any of its characters. I only own the eight pilots of Shark squadron  
  
New characters appearing in this story 2nd Lieutenant Jordan Strike: Rick's second in command. She is a fiery brown haired girl with blue eyes and at 16 she is only a second lieutenant because she performed with excellence during the last battle against Zerral's forces. She likes to know what Rick is up to. She stands 5ft 7in tall. Her colors are dark blue and black 2nd Lieutenant Jack Connell: Jake's second in command. His black hair and green eyes gives him a fierce look, but his he ends up getting rescued by his fellow pilots most of the time. He stands 5ft 11in tall. His colors are red and black. 3rd Lieutenant John Strife: Member of Jake's flight. He has light brown hair and gray eyes and he is the biggest smart alecky jerk in the squadron. He stands 6ft tall. His colors are orange and black. Sergeant Relena Darien: Member of Jake's flight. Her blonde hair and purple eyes give her a school girl look, but this female pilot is one of the fiercest in the squadron and she has her eyes set on 3rd Lt Strife. She stands 5ft 5in tall. Her colors are purple and black. Sergeant Hiro Ishigowa: Member of Rick's flight. His use a unique fighting style which means he destroys anything that moves, and currently he has destroyed five friendly Destroids. He has gray eyes and blonde hair and stands 6ft 4in. His colors are light green and black. Corporal Chase Ryder: Member of Rick's flight. His brown hair and brown eyes give him an innocent look but in reality he is a fierce pilot. Chase also has gotten in trouble many times and in fact he was promoted to Sergeant but was demoted to Corporal after a bar fight. He stands 5ft 9in tall. His colors are bluish-green and black. 


	3. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or any of its characters. I only own the eight pilots of Shark squadron

Sorry this has been so long in the making I had to fix some mistakes. Rick is a Commander and Jake is a Lt Commander

Characters from the Macross saga appearing in this chapter

Captain Rick Hunter: Pilot, Commander of Skull VT squadron.

Captain Lisa Hayes: RDF Officer in command of all squadrons in the New Macross area.

Robotech: Shattered Peace

Chapter 2: New Faces

(Two months later)

"Rick, wake up!" Rick woke up, but slammed his head into the bottom of the storage area above his bed. He looked up at who woke him up. It was Jake. "Jake, what the heck are you doing here?" He checked the clock. "It's 0500!" Rick said angrily "Sorry! But I just got a call from the Flight Controller, he says our squadron is here and the CO wants us to go meet them" Jake said as Rick put on his uniform. "All right then Jake, lets greet the Sharks.

(Ten minutes later)

Rick and Jake stepped onto the tarmac seeing eight Veritechs silhouetted against the sunrise. Rick knew that two of those Veritechs were the VF-1S variant, Rick's being the same light blue and black on white paint scheme and Jake's had a green and black on gray paint scheme, and the other Veritechs which were the VF-1R variant were identical to Rick's except with the color of the pilots choice in place of light blue. Rick and Jake looked to the left of the Veritechs and saw five people in RDF uniforms. When Rick and Jake walked up to them they all saluted, so Jake and Rick returned the gesture. Then the First Lieutenant in the group stepped forward. He snapped a salute "First Lieutenant Jack Connell, Second in command of Lt. Cmdr. Storm's flight sir!" Jack said. "Thank you Connell, now how about you introduce us to the new Shark squadron pilots?" Rick replied. "Yes sir! Second Lieutenant John Strife sir!" "Connell do me a favor? Quit calling me sir, I hate being called that. A simple Commander or even just Rick would do fine." "Yes Lieutenant." Then Strife came over and just stood there not at attention and no salute either. "Sit down and shut it." John said smirking. "In fact that constitutes as disrespecting a superior officer, punishable by court-martial." Rick laughed. "Strife I like a challenge, so I'm not pressing charges." "I'll drive you crazy by the end of the week; I may be a Second Lieutenant, but I'm a pain in the butt first class." The other pilots tried to suppress their laughter. "Trust me I know how to be a pain in the neck. So shut up and head to your quarters." Rick said laughing as Strife angrily headed toward the barracks. Rick turned to the remaining pilots "Alright now that that's over how about you introduce your selves." The only female pilot in the group stepped forward "Commander Cloud, I'm Sergeant Relena Darien." Then the tall pilot next to her stepped forward "I'm Sergeant Hiro Ishigowa." The pilot on the right end of the group was the last to step forward. "I'm Corporal Chase Ryder." "Alright then now that that's handled, you four are to follow Lt. Storm to the barracks were Lt. Strife is already. If any one needs me I'll be in my office, dismissed." He turned and headed for his office. "That's strange there's supposed to be six pilots but there's only five here." Rick thought.

(In Rick's office, one hour later)

Rick heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Two MP's entered with a girl wearing a simple black hooded sweatshirt and baggy jeans. "Get your hands off me!" the girl screamed. "What's the problem?" Rick asked. One of the MP's faced him. "This girl claims to be a pilot, Commander." "That's because I am a pilot you idiot!" the girl screamed. "What's your name and rank" Rick asked the girl. "Second Lieutenant Jordan Strike. I was just transferred here. My last commanding officer was Cmdr. Miriya Sterling. I fly the dark blue and black striped Veritech." Strike answered. Rick looked at her clothes. "Where's your uniform?" "I haven't received a new one yet sir." "Strike cut the 'sir' stuff, I hate that and it's getting on my nerves. By the way, how old are you?" "Oh, I'm only 16," Strike said "how old are you?" she asked "I'm 19 tomorrow." Rick responded.

(RDF Air Combat Range 1300 hours)

"This is Shark 001 keep an eye out." Cloud was flying a three ship flight with Strike and Sgt. Ishigowa "Shark 001 this is 007, five bogies at 12 o'clock closing fast." "Alright break formation and attack I'm on the leader." The opposing leader flew within a few feet of Cloud's Veritech. The Skull emblem on the tail tipped him "That guy was Rick Hunter, Watch out you two these guys are from skull squadron, Hunter has the lead!" Rick rolled the Veritech over and dove. "There's no way I can beat him in the air maybe I can fare better on foot." Cloud switched from fighter to Battloid mode and Hunter followed. "Come and get me!" Cloud fired a burst of paint rounds at Hunter. It was clear he missed his target "Missed, hmm well Skull leader is better than alluded to, but I need to win." Both Veritechs fired at the same time and both ended covered in paint. "Skull one to Shark 001 nice job, return to base." Cloud groaned "Who the hell do you think is going to clean this thing?"

(New Macross Base Commander's office 1800 hours)

Captain Hayes had called both Cloud and Hunter to her office. Cloud wondered what she could want with both squadron leaders. Cloud knocked on the office door. "Enter" Cloud opened the door and stepped into Hayes' office. "Commander, good to see you. I called you because you and Captain Hunter are the two most competent Squadron commanders in the New Macross area." "With all due respect ma'am Captain Hunter and I are the only commanders of a Veritech Squadron in the area." "Yes Cloud but you command probably the most Aggressive squadron in the area, and Capt. Hunter is the commander of the best squadron in the RDF." Cloud was confused but Hunter apparently wasn't. "Lisa what are you getting at?" Lisa turned toward the window. "I need your squadrons to fly out in 48 hours to attack a base only 1200 miles from our position. You see a new country has formed claiming themselves independent, then they attacked Alaska Base, capturing nearly 20 VF-1R's and from mothballs 53 VF-1J and 79 VF-1A plus the four active VF-1D's. It contains primarily former Warsaw pact nations. They call themselves the Marxist Republic of Russia and they believe that there is no need for a world government now that the Zentraedi threat has disappeared. You'll have four joint training operations as tomorrow at 0730 hours to prepare you for this mission I'm counting on you two. Dismissed

Sorry for the two year delay I've ridiculously busy.


End file.
